Kendo is my life literally
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is going to win the kendo competition because if she doesn't his memory will be in vain. Can Naruto help this girl from killing herself to win or will he lose her like everyone else? GaaSaku in sequal
1. new school

I glared at my new school… _This was it… I was going to win and then I will finally join him. _I noticed a girl with blond hair glare at me. She had cool looking blue eyes but her smirk stopped my thoughts short. She stalked up to me and her glare deepened.

"Only Kendo players are allowed here!" She sneered making me laugh.

"I'm Sakura Haruno current favorite to win the great Kendo competition this year." I said and my smirk deepened at her gasp.

"You're _the _Sakura Haruno! Oh my god! I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm your biggest fan! You look so much older on your profile!" _Ino _said making me cringe.

"You scare me so… bye." I said and walked away from the creepy blonde. I didn't know I was that famous. Even the amateour players knew about me.

"Yo Sakura-chan!!" I groaned and turned to see a completely different blonde haired kid. He had blue eyes and a wide smile. I could tell he was really good at Kendo from the way he walked. It was a boy my age.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded pissed that I had to talk so much this early in the morning.

"Oh yeah I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I plan on being the Kendo champion!" he cried happily. I smirked at him.

"Too bad for you. I'm a champion you know." I said simply because this was true. I have never lost one game.

"Too bad because I'm still going to win!" The annoying blonde haired boy cried making my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Just go ahead and accept your defeat! I'm the one who's going to win idiot!" I growled making him smile at me.

"Why do you want to win so bad?" He asked suddenly making me turn away and look depressed.

_Because if I don't then he... He'll die. _


	2. the truth somewhat

No way in hell was I going into that class room… Naruto (the blonde idiot) _and _Ino were in Itachi-sama's first period geometry. I decided against ditching class on my first day of school. That just seemed wrong. I ignored them and sat in a seat by the window far away from both of their disgusting smiling faces.

_You can do this Sakura… You can't let him down like this…_

"S-Sakura? I-I am H-Hinata… H-How do you d-do?" A girl with **REALLY **short bluish black hair asked innocently. Her eyes were light purple and had a tint of excitement in them. I knew already that this girl talking to anyone, especially me, meant something.

"I'm good Hinata but please don't get attached to me… I have a nasty habit of leaving." I said and turned away. _Hinata I seriously would love to be your friend but… I have something I have to do and that makes friendship impossible for me. _

It would just be wrong for someone like me to have friends. Especially because of what I have to do to be with the guy I love.

After class Naruto stopped me. "Sakura-sama I can tell your sad…can you trust me enough to tell me why?" He asked softly as if he understood what true pain was. He didn't! No one knew the true meaning of pain like me!

I almost wanted to tell him. To tell him everything. Of course that would just be stupid and idiotic of me so I didn't.

"Why should I tell you?! Go on with your stupid pathetic life and your stupid pathetic dream while I go do what I've got to do! This doesn't concern you so back off!" I growled angrily.

"If you want to hide from the world forever go ahead but let me tell you I've done that before! All it does is make you suffer alone and sooner or later you'll break and no one will be able to fix you!" Naruto growled back at me. I gasped at him as he hugged me tightly.

Ok why does this brat have to come into my life now?! Why can't I be somewhere where people would just leave me alone and let me die in peace. Still i couldn't help but feel happy by how fast people wanted to help me here.

_I wanted to melt… right there in his arms. I've wanted someone… anyone… to hug me for a long time. I wanted to hug him back and never let him go but I couldn't._

I pushed Naruto back slightly and stared at him with my bitter sad eyes. "I can't… I have to win for him." I whispered then ran to my next period. I need to stay away from these people. They are trying far too hard to get answers from me. If I could just survive till the competition for nationals then I'll be good. Great even. But I need to survive till then.

Besides no one would even last all that long being my friend. No one ever has.


	3. Dreams

_I was running as fast as I could through the dark woods praying he was alright. A little boy with pink hair and bright blue eyes stared at me in shock as tears streamed down his face. "You didn't save me..." he whispered. _

_I ran faster praying that that wasn't my brother but I knew it was him. That was Micky._

_I saw my parents sprawled on the ground dead. "No!" I screamed as I turned into a little eight year old girl as I ran away from all of them praying that my love wasn't dead._

_That's when I saw **him **he was dead too but he just smiled at me. "Beat them... Beat everyone at Kendo then join me... I'll be waiting my love..." He whispered that's when I woke up. I woke up screaming._

I looked at my messages. My childhood friend Temari called again begging me to stay with her when I ran away again. I smirked. She knew I was going to run away already and I've only been here a day. It must have been my lack of voice when she asked me about school...

I practiced Kendo at the school as I waited for the school to technically open. The sweat ran down me like a waterfall as I continued lunging and swinging the wooden stick around in my arms. I was still great at kendo even though I was small and frail looking.

I felt someone behind me and I immediately spun around the stick at Naruto's neck. I glared at him as he laughed.

"So you were Sasori-sama's girl right?" He asked making me cringe.

"I don't like to talk about the deceased. Please leave me alone." I said ignoring his frown as he stared at me curiously. This was not good. How did he know about Sasori?

"You were there the day he died weren't you?" Naruto asked me as pity covered his face. Damn it how does this kid know so much?!

"So what if I was?! I was also there when Micky died and then my parents! It doesn't matter anymore why do you care so much about me?!" I demanded. I hated to think of my personal information just being out there for the world to see.

"Your just like me Sakura... always hiding pretending your okay when really your dying. I hate seeing people like you waste their lives on something they don't have to do!" Naruto cried angrily slamming his fist into the wall next to me. I glared into his blue eyes before taking out my anger on the punching bag across the gym.

"It was his dying wish!" I shouted at him trying to control my anger as I punched at the poor bag. Naruto stared at me was more of a pitying glare then a hard core glare like mine was.

He immediatly grabbed my wrists and leaned his face up to mine. "If you're never happy then no one wins this battle over how you spend your life." he whispered in my ear and walked away. I glared at my kendo blade.

_Why did I do Kendo anyway? I hated it while he loved it but... his dying wish was for me to win the championships then die with him... Is this really worth it? Is my life over right now or is there something **else **I want to do?_


	4. Goodbye

With less than a week till the competition at our school for the Kendo championships I practiced nonstop. I was like a machine working only for my love's wish. His last wish.

"Great job Sakura!" Kureno said simply as I continued to spar with the other members of the Kendo club. I beat everyone that faced me. I was already labled to be the last person the others would battle when the competition began.

I was just that good.

Ino glared at me as we began to spar.

"Why have you been ignoring me?!" She demanded blocking one of my harder attacks.

"To protect you." I answered blocking her hit towards my legs.

"From what?!" She demanded as her energy quickly drained. Now all she could muster were just blocks as she glared harder.

She normally beats her opponets in a matter of one minute. Fighting for longer is uncanny for her and she just doesn't have the energy for it.

"From me." I answered then swiftly beat her making the others cheer me on.

Hinata faced me glaring harder than Ino. Of course she was better. Her moves are more light but they cause severe injuries by where she aims. She tortures her opponets by how long she can handle fighting for.

I smirked and started to attack just simple easy moves that she dodged easily.

"Nice move Hinata." I said casually.

"Go to hell." She replied making my eyes widen and get hit instantly.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked shocked as her moves became increasingly fast. It was hard to keep up.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to you?!" She shouted angrily as the others stared at us shocked.

"I assumed... it was quite difficult." I muttered getting exausted quickly by how hard it was to dodge all her swift fluid movements.

I was able to hit her by her moment of hesitation. She was obviously shocked of my answer.

"Was I just not good enough to be friends with or something?!" She demanded as her eyes began to tear up.

"No... It was just... I'm planning to die after I win the competion. I don't want you to lose a friend like that." I answered feeling like crap.

Her eyes widened and I swiftly won. I ran out of there as fast as I could and took out my cell phone.

"Temari I'm ditching. Can you pick me up at the airport?" I asked swiftly.


	5. The letter

I was on an airplane flying to Temari's school. This was just perfect. I was barely in that school for two weeks before I moved. Suddenly I remembered what Naruto said. Why was I doing this? I hate Kendo. I hate that school. I hate my past. Why am I living in what I hate?

New plans filled my brain as I thought about the school Temari was going to. It was famous for its Kendo players and I have a few old friends that informed me of their going there. Maybe I can become somethign great and get their help to become myself. I suddenly wished Naruto was here so I could tell him what I was going to do. What **_I _**wanted to do.

I was going to start all over. I was going to live. I can't give up so quickly! My life has just begun...

* * *

I stared at the letter not wanting to open it. "Naruto you might as well." Ino told me.

I opened the letter slowly. Sakura had disappeared after she ran away from the competition.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I wish we could've been friends. You helped me so much. I will no longer fallow Sasori's dream. I hope you understand. I will no longer run after this last move. When I'm finally someone you can be proud of I'll let you find me but for now I have to figure things out. I just lost a dream I've had for the last five years! I hope someday you'll be proud of me. I wish I could of gotten to know Hinata better and maybe even Ino! I hope... I might be good enough to be friends with you one day._

_From,_

_Sakura Haruno._

I crumbled the paper in my hands as I glared. I took out my cell and immediately called Sasuke.

"Sasuke there's a girl that might be coming to your school."

"So what of it?"

"Sasuke… she's just like us only her life is worse." I growled trying to contain my anger.

"You and the guys have got to help her! I was barely able to save her. All I did was help her live for herself."

"If you weren't able to save her then how can we?!"

"She just needs someone to love her and live for her at this point. She has pink hair and emerald eyes. She's also a master Kendo player."

"Okay. Pink hair, green eyes, and master Kendo player got it."

"Bye."

"Hn."

I won't let her live her life like this… I won't give up on her.


End file.
